1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-pole connector suitably used for an IC card serving, for example, a CPU function thereby enabling execution of a variety of information processings.
2. Description of the Prior At
A conventional IC card connector has contacts the number of which corresponds to the number of contacts formed on one or both sides of an IC card, the latter number of contacts being relatively small.
Recently, it has been proposed to provide an IC card with the capability of serving a CPU function so that a variety of information processings can be executed with the use of such an IC card. As compared with a general ROM card, the IC card having a CPU function, has a great number of poles (for examples, 240 poles). Accordingly, if a ROM card connector is used as modified in design merely in such a simple manner as to increase the number of the poles, this presents the problem that the contact-pressures between the contacts of an IC card and the contacts of the connector are not sufficient, thereby lowering reliability in view of the electrical connection.